As a wireless communication technique has been developed, the number of users who use the Internet based on a wireless terminal and a wireless mobile communication will be rapidly increased. Mobility management is important so as to provide communication environments without disconnection even when a user moves.
In a submission entitled ‘Interactions between PMIPv6 and MIPv6’ (published on Apr. 24, 2007) announced by IETF NETLMM WG group, a mobility management method in a case where a terminal moves between local domains is disclosed.
In the disclosed mobility management method, the mobility management in a local domain is performed. The mobile access gateway (MAG) transmits a message of requesting mobility registration to a local mobility anchor (LMA). Accordingly, the LMA registers and manages the local mobility of the mobile node.
In addition, the mobile node transmits a message of requesting mobility registration to a home agent (HA) for the mobility management in a global domain. Accordingly, the HA registers and manages the global mobility of the mobile node.